parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisible Touch (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Invisible Touch by Genesis. Song: * Invisible Touch (1986) Sung By: * Genesis Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Looks Through the Binoculars and Sees a Red Bird) * Emmy: Got it! You ready? * Max (off-screen): Uh-huh. * Emmy: Well, come on! I told Zak and Wheezie we'd meet 'em back in Dragonland. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Emmy and Max Arrive in Dragonland) * Emmy: Zak? Wheezie? * ("Invisible Touch" by Genesis Plays) * Zak: Shh! * Wheezie: Over here. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life") * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Thomas O'Malley: Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long, * Baloo: But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong. * Artemis: Ooh, now I know. * Chip: She has a built-in ability to take everything she sees. * Eric: And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her. * Dongwa: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Scooby Doo: She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart. * Mamorou Chiba: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Alvin Seville: It takes control and slowly tears you apart. * Louis: Well I don't really know her, I only know her name. * Maui: But when she crawls under your skin you're never quite the same, * Fievel Mousekewitz: And now I know. * Danny: She's got something you just can't trust, it's something mysterious. * Spongebob Squarepants: And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her. * Max Taylor: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Aladdin: She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart. * Rover Dangerfield: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Peter Pan: It takes control and slowly tears you apart. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Girls/Boys of Rock 'n' Roll") * Ash Ketchum: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Basil: She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart. * Max (Dragon Tales): She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Shaggy Rogers: It takes control and slowly tears you apart. * Buzz Lightyear: Well she don't like losing, to her it's still a game. * Simon Seville: And though she will mess up your life, you'll want her just the same * Professor Utonium: And now I know. * Kuzco: She has a built-in ability to take everything she sees. * Fred Jones: And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her. * Littlefoot: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Brock: She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart. * David Copperfield: She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. * Takuya Kanbara: It takes control and slowly tears you apart. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "Where You Are): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Beauty and the Beast"): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Dance Scene from The Great Mouse Detective During "Let Me Be Good to You"): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Dance Scene from Shrek During "I'm a Believer"): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio During "Little Wooden Head"): She seems to have an invisible touch. * (Outside the Castle) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Come on, Max. Let's make our own music. * Max: Yeah! * (Emmy Dumps the Instruments Out of the Box) * Emmy: What song should we play? * Max: Um... "This Old Man." * Emmy and Max: "This old man, he played one. He played knick-knack on my thumb. With a knickknack paddy whack, give a dog a bone." * Max: "Max and Emmy came rolling home." Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Zak & the Beanstalk; @1999-2005 PBS) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Thanks, Nurse Venus, Driven Dreamer * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Spongebob Squarepants (Dying for Pie; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Pokemon (The Bridge Bike Gang; @1997 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (Daylight Savings; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * Digimon Frontier (Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos